


I'll Be Good To You

by jetstreamburningup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School Harry, M/M, college drop out louis, harry has a good relationship with his family, liam and zayn are just there, lounarry friendship, niall and harry are best friends, nothing happens until harry is 18 !, set in the bay area bc it feels right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetstreamburningup/pseuds/jetstreamburningup
Summary: Harry is loyal to his friends, his family, but not to himself. He is self critical and almost can never let himself have fun. Louis notices this upon first meeting and does what he can to make the boy with the dull green eyes smile.VERY VERY VERY SLOW BIURN.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	I'll Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> this part is short bc i want to set the scene-- this part takes place late may/early june.... the first chapter will be in august/ september....
> 
> hope u enjoy

Harry did not want to be here. Sitting at some stranger's house, while his classmates all dance on each other, wasted on cheap booze and weed.

It was all Niall’s fault that he was here anyways, saying this was the only chance he’s going to have to sleep with Izzie before they all part ways before she moves to Texas to attend Baylor. Harry thought it was crazy that someone who partied every other night was going to Baylor of all schools, to become a doctor. 

High School really is something else. It’s a shame that he is going to be a senior in the fall, he won’t have any of his friends around--except for Niall of course. His best friend was staying local for school, attending City College of San Francisco. He could have easily gotten accepted into any college in the nation with a golf scholarship, but he kept saying it didn’t feel right. He’s already got himself a job and apartment in the city and he has promised Harry time and time again that they’ll still hang out. Niall did not want his younger friend to think he was ditching him--he was just going to be a 40 minute drive away. Harry knew this… he just didn’t like being reminded of the distance. 

The air was growing stale, Niall was standing across the room desperately flirting with Izzie who wasn’t even reacting to the poor guy’s attempts. Harry sighed heavily, leaning back against the couch cushions. A part of him wants to go over and save his friend from any more embarrassment, and the other part of him wants to keep watching Niall crash and burn for dragging him along to this stupid party. He decided to go with the former, putting the drink he hadn't even touched on the coffee table and got up to go save his friend. 

“Alright dude,” he greeted, grabbing the lanyard hanging out of his friend’s back pocket. “I have your keys, let's get going.”

“Harry!” Niall gasped, grabbing onto the collar of his much taller friend’s shirt. “Harry, I need you to be my wingman. Izzie won't budge.”

“Asking me to be your wingman in front of the girl you're trying to get with isn't exactly how it works. I’m just trying to save you from further humiliation.”

Niall blew a raspberry, going limp just so that Harry has to carry him away. That’s usually how it goes at the parties Harry gets dragged to. Niall wants to hook up with someone way out of his league and Harry has to physically drag him away before he becomes the laughing stock of the entire campus. But this time is different. This is the last time Niall will be seeing any of these people-- Harry unfortunately has recognized a few people in his grade but he tries his best to fly under the radar, but their opinions never bothered him. He knows his best friend is a little out there, he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
